Off The Pages
by Backstroker98
Summary: 18-Year Old Jessica Cadwell is an extremely intelligent senior at Beacon Hills High School and an expert in mythology thanks to her father, but what happens when the creatures of myth come off the pages and enter her life? And what happens when she meets werewolf Derek Hale? Rated T For Language and Romance I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF
1. A New World

Eighteen year old Jessica Cadwell was driving to Scott McCall's house after he asked her for her help in chemistry today. Jess agreed to help the new star lacrosse player only because if he failed any classes, he couldn't play on the team and she knew how much lacrosse meant to the players.

Upon pulling into the McCall's house, she took notice of the beautiful half wrap around porch and large windows. She smiled and stepped out of her black mustang and walked up to the front door where she knocked several times before Scott's mother answered. Melissa McCall opened the door to see a tall, dark haired girl with icy blue eyes dressed in black skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and a black leather jacket with matching boots. "Hi." Jess greeted. "I'm Jessica I'm here to help Scott with chemistry." Mrs. McCall looked at the vibrant face of Jess who wore a shade of light eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss.

"Of course." She finally said. "He's in his room, just go on up." Jess smiled and walked past Mrs. McCall and up to Scott's room.

Up in Scott's room, Scott was sitting on his bed with a worried look on his face. "Hey." Jess greeted, setting her backpack on the floor and slipping off her jacket. "You okay?" Scott looked up. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked. Jess looked at the desperation in the sixteen year old boy's eyes and nodded. "I promise." She said. Scott stood up. "A few nights ago, Stiles and I were in the woods looking for the dead body." He began. "And I was coming out of the woods and something attacked and bit me." he continued. "And it changed me. It turned me into…a werewolf." Scott finished.

Jess stood there with her arms folded and a confused look in her eyes. "Werewolves are creatures of myth Scott, they don't exist." She finally said. "You don't think I know that?" Scott questioned. "But it's true, I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to and I am faster than any other human…" he trailed off. "Don't even get me started on full moons." Scott sat back on his bed. Jess walked over and sat next to him. "Prove it." She said. Scott looked at her and she saw as his eyes changed from brown to a glowing yellow and fangs emerge in his mouth. Jess's expression changed and she looked away. "Okay, I believe you." She said. "But why do you need my help?"

"Your father was a mythology professor at Beacon Hills Community College, right?" Scott asked. Jess nodded. "And you know about those things just as much as him, right?" Jess nodded again. "I need your help. I don't know what to do and I am freaking out and in constant worry that I am going to kill someone."

Jess stood up and so did Scott. "I'll help you, but tell me one thing." She said. "Who bit you?" Scott looked around and then back at Jess. "Derek Hale." Jess widened her eyes. "Derek Hale?" she questioned. Scott nodded. "You know him?"

"We were lab partners in biology when I was a freshmen and he was a senior. He's four years older than me."

"I need your help to figure out how to control the shift."

"Anger and your heart rate." She told him. "If you can control that you will be fine." She added. "But you have to find an anchor that will calm you down. Like someone that you really care about." She continued. "But the change can be interrupted or cause you to go back to human through pain." She finished. Scott checked the time. "I have to go meet Stiles." He said. "I'll call you later…I have to go."

Jess grabbed her jacket and bag before walking out with Scott down to her car. "Thank you, Jess." He said as she opened her car door. "No problem." She said. "But do me a favor, and don't mention my father again." She told him in complete seriousness. He nodded and she gave him an approving look before getting into her car and driving off towards the Hale house.

Upon arriving at the Hale house, she saw the burnt wood and the part of the house missing along with boarded up windows and chipped away paint. She climbed out of her car and went up to the front door. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked twice before someone opened the door. Jess nearly froze when she saw Derek. He had a strong jaw, was probably ninety nine percent body muscle and wore dark jeans, a dark olive green shirt, and leather jacket. He had a clean shave, his black hair was spiked up in the front, and he had a pair of dark green eyes. "Derek." She said. "Jessica?" He replied in confusion

"So do you get a kick out of turning adolescents into werewolves?"

Derek gave her a long, hard look before responding. "What do you know?" he questioned. "I know a lot Derek and you should know Scott came to me for help instead of the one that bit him so that is definitely saying something about the alpha of the pack." Derek remained silent. "Why would you bite an innocent kid?" she questioned.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"You know the answer to your own question Derek."

"Do yourself a favor and don't get involved." He replied before slamming the door closed, leaving Jess standing on the porch. "You are a real piece of work Derek!" she called out. She turned and stepped off the porch and walked back towards her car when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around. "Yes Derek?" she asked.

"Why are you helping him?" he questioned. "If you know this much, you know everything else." Jess got into her car and closed the door, but rolled the window down. "Because Derek." She said. "He's just a kid and he doesn't want my help or your help." She added. "He needs it." Then she drove away from the Hale house.


	2. Losing Minds and Falling Tears

The next morning, Jess awoke to the beeping noise of her alarm clock and rolled over to shut it off. She hit the button three times with no luck so she finally picked it up and threw it on the ground, putting an end to the beeping. She pushed the covers off of her and picked up her busted alarm clock. She set it back on her bed side table and made her bed before heading into the bathroom to shower. She massaged shampoo and conditioner into her scalp and rinsed her hair throughly before shaving her legs and underarms. Once she scrubbed the surface of her skin with mint tea body wash, she turned the water off and hopped out of the shower.

Jess wrapped a towel around herself and towel dried her long dark hair before blow drying the rest. Then she washed her face and put berry scented lotion on her arms leaving her skin smooth and sweet smelling as she walked out to her room to find an outfit.

"You're better than the best, I'm lucky to just linger in your light." She sang. "You're cooler than the flip side of my pillow…aha!" she said, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a grey V-neck that went with her black vans and black leather jacket. Once got dressed in her outfit, straightened her hair, and did her makeup she headed downstairs to make breakfast for her mom.

Once the coffee and toast were ready, Jess poured the steaming hot coffee into a mug and put grape jelly on the toast. Once the toast was plated, she rushed it upstairs to her mom's room. She set the breakfast on the bed side table and kissed her mom's head once before rushing down to her car to get to school.

Jess switched on the radio and the song She's So Mean by Matchbox 20 came on. "She's an uptown get around anything goes." Jess sang along as she drove. It was the second chorus when a figure walked onto the road causing Jess to slam on the breaks before she hit the person who she realized was Derek Hale. "Have you lost your God damn mind?" she yelled getting out. "I need your help." He said. "And walking into the middle of the road was the alternative instead of calling?" she questioned.

"It's about Scott." He told her. "You have to keep him from playing in the lacrosse game tomorrow night."

"Do you have any idea how much lacrosse means over at our school?"

"Yes, but it's either he doesn't play or he rips someone's throat out."

"I understand that Derek."

"Then keep him off the field."

"Fine." Jess said walking back to her car. She opened the door when Derek ran over. "I need to hide in your car." He said. "That's a weird request." Jess replied with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Hunters, I can smell them."

Jess opened her trunk and told him to get in. She closed up the trunk and walked back to her door just as an SUV drove up the road behind her car eventually coming to a stop. A middle-aged man stepped out who had grey hair and a pair of grey eyes who was wearing jeans and a black military shirt. "Need a hand?" he asked closing his door. "No, I'm fine." Jess told him.

"Why are you stopped in the road then?"

"Had an engine problem, it's fine now."

The man approached her. "You're Alex's girl." He said looking at her familiar face. "Yeah…I was." Jess replied.

"I'm sorry about your father, he was a good man."

"Thank you…"

"He was a mythology professor wasn't he?"

"Yeah, listen I have to get to school so…" Jess said pointing to her car. "Of course, I will let you go." He said putting his hands up and returning to his car. Jess slipped into her car and buckled her seat belt, beginning her drive down the road.

As Jess drove towards the Hale house, the thought of her father brought tears to her eyes. She let several fall before she wiped them away and pulled in front of the house. She pulled down the sun visor and wiped the running make up from her cheeks before going around to the back to open the trunk. Derek climbed out of the trunk and Jess closed it. "I have to get to school…" Jess said. "I'll talk to you later." she went back to the driver's side and opened the door. "Jessica." Derek said. She turned towards him. "Thank you." He said. She smiled weakly and slid into the car and drove away from the Hale house.

Derek watched as Jess pulled away and could hear her begin to tear up again, but the sound faded away slowly as she got farther away. Derek hung his head and looked at the ground. It wasn't the same Jessica Cadwell he knew back when he was a senior. She wasn't the kind of girl she was before, but it wasn't her appearance… it was her personality. It was as if the happiness in her had died with her father and it couldn't be revived. She didn't wear the same smile and the light in her eyes had disappeared.

Derek pushed the thoughts aside and went into his house and up to his old bedroom. He was used to the burnt and burned house his family once lived in and called his home. He still considered it a home, but at the same time he didn't. In his room, he had a small bed he brought up from the basement that wasn't completely destroyed in the fire along with a dresser and bed side table that were charred all over, but was still good on the inside. He slumped down on his bed and laid down on the old blankets and pillows when he looked over at his bed side table. He turned over and opened the bottom drawer where he had a few personal things. He had a bottle of cologne, an old necklace, a watch, a few books, his iPod, and finally, his high school yearbook.

Derek pulled out the yearbook and opened it up to the C pages where he found Jess's freshmen photo. Her hair was a couple inches shorter in waves and she wore a dark blue shirt and silver necklace. Derek stared at the photo for a second and read the caption. _Jessica Cadwell; Class of 2011; Career Goal: Mythology Professor; Role Model: My father _

Derek frowned and closed up the book, only to open it up to the back and to see if she wrote anything and he saw he did. It read:

Derek-

It was nice meeting you…I had fun dissecting frogs. Have a good summer and keep in touch if you can. –Jessica Cadwell

Derek half smiled and then closed the year book up before tucking it away in the drawer again. He laid back down and closed his eyes with the thought of Jessica in the back of his mind.


	3. Close Calls

Back at school Jess was tapping her pencil anxiously on her desk staring at the clock to turn to eleven thirty for lunch. Scott had the same lunch period as her and she had to talk to him today about not playing in tomorrow's game. The bell finally rang and Jess collected her things before rushing out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Jess saw Scott and Stiles buying lunch and she went over in the line with them. "Scott." She said approaching. "I have to talk to you." She grabbed a tray and put a sandwich and water bottle on her tray. "You can't play tomorrow." She told him. "If you can't control your heart rate on the field, you're going to kill someone."

"I have to play, I'm first line..." Scott debated.

"Fine, but you have to find a way to control it."

"How?"

"Find an anchor like I said that will to calm your little werewolf ass down."

The three paid for their lunches and sat down at a table. "Will you come to lacrosse practice today?" Stiles asked. "If he does shift, do you know a way to bring him back to human?" Jess uncapped her water and took a sip. "Like I said…pain." Jess reminded Scott, unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite.

After lunch, the three parted ways and right after school Jess went to the lacrosse field and took a seat in the bleachers as the team ran onto the field. She kept her eye on Scott who was number eleven and watched him closely. He seemed to be doing alright at first until a drill where the players had to run towards the goal and get passed defender Jackson Whittemore. Scott was second in line and he ran towards Jackson, but once he was close enough Jackson shoved him and Scott flew back onto his back. "Ouch." Jess said. She watched as Scott got up as the coach approached him and she couldn't hear what he was saying, but new it wasn't positive.

Scott went back to the front of the line and began running, one arm out in front of him and his lacrosse stick in the other. Then, he crashed into Jackson and sent him flying onto his back onto the ground which he didn't get up from. She watched as the team and the coach went to Jackson's side, but then saw Scott grabbing the back of his helmet as he fell to his knees. Stiles rushed over and Jess got up off the bleachers. Stiles ran towards the locker room with Scott and Jess followed after them when something caught her eye. She stopped and turned to see Derek standing next to the bleachers. He looked at her with a hard facial expression which Jess returned before taking off after Scott and Stiles.

In the locker room, Stiles was bending down in front of Scott who looked up just as Jess walked in. "Get away from me!" he yelled and Stiles fell back and Jess pulled him up. The two rushed behind the lockers as Scott went wolf and jumped up on the ceiling and lockers.

Jess and Stiles ran through the locker room until they reached the exit and Stiles fell into a fire extinguisher. He grabbed it and sprayed white spray all over Scott but stopped after a few seconds he stopped.

Scott looked up and growled with the glowing yellow eyes and canine teeth sticking out. Jess took the red canister from Stiles and ran into Scott, tackling him onto the ground and slamming the bottom of the canister into his helmet. He threw her off of him and she flew into the wall. She pulled herself up off the floor as Scott approached her and she then spun on one foot out, resulting in her foot going into his chest. Scott stumbled back onto the ground as he began making pained noises.

Jess watched as Scott pulled himself up onto a bench and took his helmet off. "Scott?" Jess said. He looked up and was back to normal. Stiles walked over and kneeled down in front of Scott. "What happened?" Scott asked. "You tried to kill us." Stiles said. "It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising... it's a trigger" Jess reminded him. "But that's lacrosse." Scott reminded her. "It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."  
"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles interjected. "You can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line." Scott reminded him.

"Not anymore."

A few hours later, Jess was in her room looking over her notes as she took sips of her herbal tea and listened to some music. She was at her desk wearing a pair of navy blue basketball shorts and a black shirt with grey sleeves that went down to her elbows. She was looking over chemistry notes when a knock on the door broke her thoughts. She paused the music on her computer and looked at the door. "Come in." she said. The door opened and her mom came in. "Hey, I am heading off to work, I won't be back until three so don't hold up." She said. Her mom was dressed in light blue scrubs and a grey jacket with a pair of white sneakers and her auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Okay mom." Jess said.

"Melissa McCall tells me your friends with Scott now."

"Yeah, I am helping him out with a few things." Jess told her.

"Okay well I am gonna go, I love you."

"Love you, too mom." Her mom walked out and closed the door behind her and Jess put her music back on when her video chat began beeping. It was a chat request from Stiles. She clicked the music off again and accepted the chat request and Stiles's face appeared along with Scott's. "Hey." Jess greeted. "Whatcha need?"

"Thought we'd let you know wolfy over here gave Jackson a separated shoulder." Stiles told her. "Which means they are counting on him for Saturday." Jess sat back in her chair. "That's great." She said running her fingers through her hair. She looked at her screen and saw Stiles looking at the corner of his. Jess turned around and didn't see anything, and then looked at Scott's window, seeing a dark figure standing behind him. Just then both her and Stiles screens froze up.

When it finally unfroze, a message from Stiles popped up on Scott's screen and his eyes widened before someone pulled him out of his chair and pinned him up against the wall. "I saw you on the field." The voice said. Jess knew it was Derek. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Scott told him. "You shifted in front of them!" Derek yelled. "And if they find out about you, then they find out about me and then it won't be just the hunters after us it will be everyone."

"They didn't see anything, I swear!" Scott exclaimed.

"And they won't." Derek told him. "Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'll kill you myself." Then Derek let go of Scott and jumped out the window.

Jess closed her laptop up and put her notes away, deciding to call it a night. She pulled down her sheets and crawled into bed, closing her eyes as she began her countdown. She began to count back from a hundred and when she reached twenty-five, a noise caused her eyes to snap open. She sat up and saw her window was open. She got out of bed and went over to the window taking a look around outside before closing and locking the window. She then turned around to see Derek in the middle of her room. "Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with the front door?"

Derek walked closer to her and stopped when he was only a couple of inches from her. "I actually don't know how you know so much about werewolves." He said quietly. Jess looked into Derek's eyes for a moment before letting out a breath and crossing her arms. "My dad was a mythology professor and taught me a lot on mythology." She explained.

"And what's your opinion on werewolves?" Derek asked, getting closer to Jess until he was very close to her face. "Now or before?" she questioned.

"Now."

"I think I didn't know anything before because they only existed on the pages of books."

Derek smirked. "You'll be surprised of what you don't know." He said before turning around and leaving the room.


	4. Werewolf Fights

The next day was Saturday and Jess slept in a little, but still got up at a decent time and went through her morning routine. Make bed, shower, get dressed, do hair and make-up, make mom coffee and breakfast, leave. But today she was going over to Derek's house to talk about the lacrosse game.

Jess was making coffee for her mom when she came into the kitchen in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. "Hey Jess," she greeted. She saw the coffee and toast, causing her to smile. "How did I get such a great daughter like you?" her mom questioned. Jess smiled and poured the coffee for her mom. "I am heading over to Scott's, do you need me to do anything?" she asked.

"No, I go in around noon and will be back a little earlier tonight hopefully."

"Okay." Jess said, handing her mom the coffee and bagel. She kissed her mom's head before heading out the door.

Instead of going to Scott's though, she went to Derek's house to talk to him about Scott. She had to see if there was anything else they could do to let Scott play tonight, but she was greeted with the sight of cop cars and Derek in handcuffs. She shut off her car and stepped out as Derek was shoved into a police car. Then she saw Scott and Stiles by Stiles's jeep and walked over. "What the hell did you do?" she demanded. "We found the second part of the body last night and pinned the murder on Derek." Stiles said, sounding proud. "So you could play tonight, right?" Jess questioned. "Maybe." Scott said.

"You are aware that Derek is the only one can help you and stop you if you shift."

"You can help me." Scott reminded her.

"With figuring things out, but you can't control it dumb ass."

"I'm first line Jessica.

"I understand that, but you shift and you endanger everyone at the game plus you just put Derek in serious danger."

"What do you mean?"

"You just set off every bell to the hunters that Derek is back in Beacon Hills."

Scott looked at Stiles. "And he is the only one who can teach you how to control everything and him in jail isn't going to help you." Jess told him, walking back to her car.

When night time rolled around, Jess went to the lacrosse game where Scott was playing much to her despair. She watched as Scott ran on the field, but no one passed him the ball despite the fact he was open half the time. But when the last few minutes came he scored three times, but Jess knew something was up when one player from the other team passed the ball to Scott voluntarily.

The game was just about over when Jess's phone went off. It was a number she didn't recognize and answered it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Jess?"

"Derek?"

"Can you pick me up?"

"At jail?"

"Yeah…"

"Weren't you pinned with murder?"

"Can I explain it when you pick me up?"

"Fine."

Jess hung up just as Scott scored the winning shot and the team roared with excitement and cheer. She watched Scott run off the field and had an urge to follow him, but didn't. Instead she walked to her car and started it up to go to the police station.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked as she walked in. "I'm here for Derek Hale." Jess told her. The woman frowned before walking to the back and returned with Derek. "That would be the one." Jess said. "I'll just need you to fill this out." The woman said handing her a form, a frown still on her face.

Jess filled out her name, address, relationship to Derek, cell number, and other information and handed it back to the lady after she finished. "Thank you." The woman said. Jess walked Derek to her car and got in after he did. She started the car and looked at him. "I'm pretty sure you didn't charm your way out of this one Hale, so what's up?" she questioned.

"The body had animal bite marks and animal hair and I'm not an animal...that they're aware of… so I was let go."

"So if you didn't do it, who or what did?"

"The body was cut in half to lead the alpha in and also to draw me in."

"Wait, your back because of a random girl was killed?"

Derek looked out the window and Jess noticed the expression. "She wasn't a random girl was she?" Jess questioned. Derek remained silent. "Derek, who was it?" he looked at her. "Laura." He told her. "Your sister…" She said. He looked out the window again and she remained silent.

About halfway to Derek's house, Jess took Derek's hand in hers and could practically feel his eyes on her, but then he gripped her hand back causing a smile to appear on her face.

Once at the Hale house, Derek opened the door and let go of Jess's hand. "Thank you." He said getting out and closing the door behind him. Jess watched him go in the house before driving away and was unaware he watched her drive away from the upstairs window.

On Monday morning at school, Jess noticed the bloody and destroyed bus in the bus lot with werewolf written all over it. She rushed off to find Scott and found him in the hallway… with Allison. The bell then rang meaning she had to get to class so told herself she'd talk to him at lunch.

When eleven thirty rolled around, Jess rushed to lunch and joined Scott and Stiles at a lunch table. "What the hell happened?" she asked sitting down with her lunch. "I think I killed the bus driver." Scott said. "You can't remember?" Jess questioned. Scott shook his head. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's normal for a new werewolf."

"How can I remember?"

"You'll have to ask Derek."

"You think he'll be happy to see me after I got him thrown in jail?"

"He'll help you, trust me."

Just then Lydia sat down next to Scott who was followed by Jackson, Danny, Allison, and Greenburg. Jess sat back in her chair and listened to the conversation go from the incident on the bus, to a group date with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. Jess looked at Stiles who looked back at her with a shocked expression on his face. The next thing Jess heard was Scott telling Jackson that he's a great bowler.

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles said in the hallway after school. "I know." Scott agreed. Jess walked down the hall with Scott and Stiles as Stiles was talking about how he thought Danny didn't like him. "Am I unattractive to gay guys?" he asked the two. "And now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said. Jess followed him out and heard Stiles yell down the hall. "Wait guys, you didn't answer my question! Am I unattractive to gay guys?"

Jess drove home after that and went into her dad's study. She sat at the desk and pulled out a few books on werewolf attacks throughout history. She tried to find way for Scott to remember what he did on the bus. She read about attacks in villages and small towns, but nothing was mentioned about how to remember.

A couple of hours went by until Jess's mom was about to leave for work and saw her daughter in her father's study. "Hey Jess." She greeted walking up to the doorway. "What are you doing?" Jess looked up. "Just reading a few of dad's old books." She told him.

"How come?"

Jess saw the expression in her mother's eyes. "It makes me feel like he's still here in a way." She told her. Jess's mother walked into the study. "The two of you spent hours in here and I never knew what was so interesting about myths and legends."

"There really interesting to learn about."

Jess's mom walked out of the study. "I will see you later, Jess." She said walking out the front door. Jess closed up the books and put them away where she got them from before exiting study. She saw it was now dark and decided to drive over to Derek's to see if he knew anything more.

Jess arrived at Derek's house and heard a loud crashing noise. She ran inside and saw Scott standing in the front of the staircase in wolf form. Then she saw Derek get up in the next room through a huge hole in the wall. "That was cute." She heard him say. Then she watched as he walked closer to Scott and rolled his head around as he turned into his wolf form when Jess noticed the glowing blue eyes. He let out a loud growl and Scott rushed over to him, the two circling one another for a second before Scott lunged at Derek. Derek pushed him up against a wall and then threw him across the room. "Oh God." Jess said. Scott got up and swung at Derek only to have him block the punches and punch him across the face and then in the chest, causing Scott to fly backwards onto the ground.

Scott got up and went to the edge of a table with Derek on the other side. Derek jumped across the table and kicked Scott in the chest, making him fly backwards into the wall. He got up as Derek flipped off the wall only to have Scott hit him with a paddle, sending him to the floor. Scott went to hit him again, but Derek rolled over and flipped Scott in the air by his feet and Scott landed on his back. Derek then picked Scott up by the neck and slammed him on the ground twice as Scott tried to pull himself up, Derek brought a foot down on his chest. Scott tripped Derek and stood up only to have Derek dig his claws into his flesh, sending the yellow eyed beta to the ground.

Jess watched as Derek returned to human form and Scott pulled himself onto a couch. She saw this as it was safe to enter and stepped through the hole in the wall into the room. "You aren't the alpha." Jess said. Derek looked at Jess. "Alphas have red eyes, yours were blue." Scott looked at Derek. "What?" he asked. "She's right." Derek said. "I'm not the one who bit you. I'm not the one who killed my sister and you didn't kill the bus driver. You and me we're betas, but there's another…it's called an alpha." Derek explained. "I came looking for him and he's the one that bit you and now he wants you in his pack to kill with him."

Jess helped Scott up and looked at Derek. "You don't know who he is?" Jess questioned. Derek shook his head once. "I'll take you home." She told Scott and then looked back at Derek. "You have to find him before he kills more innocent people."


	5. Blue Smoke

The next day at school was actually uneventful and everything seemed to be going according to schedule for Jess which meant something was bound to go wrong.

Out at the parking lot, Jess met Scott at his bike to talk about his "study" date with Allison. "Keep your pulse down." she teased. He chuckled. "I will." Then the two looked up and saw a backup of cars as Derek stood in front of Stiles's jeep. The two rushed over as he collapsed onto the concrete and Scott knelt down in front of him. "What happened?" Scott asked.

"I was shot." Derek told him.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles jumped in.

"No you idiot." Derek growled.

"That's what she meant when she said you have forty eight hours." Scott said.  
"Who said that?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you."

Just then he flinched and his eyes began turning the glowing blue. "Stop that." Jess said. "I'm trying to tell you I can't." Derek replied through his teeth. She helped him up and slipped an arm around his waist to hold him up as she walked him to Stiles's jeep. "You have to find the bullet that I was shot me." Derek told him after he was in the vehicle.

"How?"

"She's an Argent she's with them."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek said.

"Get him outta here, Stiles." Scott told his friend.

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles said pulling out.

Scott turned to Jess. "I need you to cover my shift at the animal clinic." He told her. "Why?" jess asked. "Because I have a feeling it may take a while to find the bullet."

"Fine." Jess agreed, walking to her car as Allison approached.

Jess drove to the animal clinic and walked in to be greeted by a gentle looking dark skinned man. "Can I help you?" he asked. "I'm Jessica, Scott is doing some studying for school with a friend and can't make his shift so I came to cover for him." She explained. "That was nice of you, come with me." the man said. "I'm Dr. Deaton." He introduced himself. "Right now all I need you to do is clean the cat cages and refill the dishes." he told her "Okay." Jess replied, walking into the cat room.

Jess spent a while cleaning cat cages, but then Dr. Deaton came in and told her he was heading out. "If you could clean up the operation room a little that would be a big help." He added. Jess smiled and walked to the operation room where she swept the floor of dog hair and wiped down the counters. Then she cleaned off the table and called it good. She was about to leave when a noise outside caught her attention followed by footsteps coming towards her.

Jess backed up into the counter when door whipped open and Stiles and Derek rushed in. Derek ripped his shirt off and fell onto the operation table looking worse than he did earlier. "Derek?" she said, walking over to him and bending down in front of him. He was coated in sweat, pale, and looked awful. She took his arm, seeing saw his dark purple veins stretching to below his shoulder and the hole in his arm. "Was it a wolf's bane bullet?" she asked. "How the hell do you know that?" Stiles asked. "His blood… wolf's bane infects the blood and the body can't heal it."

Derek pulled himself up off the table and began going through the cabinets. "If Scott doesn't get here with the bullet… last resort." Derek said. "Which is?" Stiles asked. Derek turned holding a handsaw. "You're gonna cut off my arm." He told him.

"What if you bleed to death?" Jess asked as Derek tied a blue rubber band around his arm as a tourniquet. "It'll heal if it works."

"I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said.

"Why not?" Derek questioned.

"Well the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood."

Derek dropped his arm onto the table. "You faint at the sight of blood?" he questioned. "No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." "Fine either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened. "You know I'm not starting to buy your threats." Stiles said. At that moment, Derek grabbed Stiles by his shirt and pulled him over the table. "Okay, okay." Stiles said. All the sudden Derek leaned over the table making a gagging motion. "Derek?" Jess said. "Are you alright?" just then he puked up a dark blackish purple liquid up on the floor. "Holy God what the hell is that?" Stiles asked. "It's my body." Derek answered. "It's trying to heal itself."

"Well it's not doing a very good job." Stiles said.

"You have to do it now, Stiles." Jess said, sliding the handsaw to him. "You do it." Stiles said. "Fine." Jess said taking the handsaw and putting it against Derek's arm. "One…" Jess counted. "Two…" And before she could say three, Scott burst through the door and took in the sight. "Jess, what the hell are you doing?"

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott fished the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to him. Derek brought the bullet to eye level and looked at it. "What're you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked. "I'm gonna…" Derek said, but then dropped the bullet and fell over right into Jess. She caught him as he fell and fell to the floor with him. Stiles ran over to him and bent down next to the two. "Derek?" he said slapping his face softly. "Derek come on wake up…Scott what the hell are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Scot replied trying to reach the bullet in the drainage pipe. "He's not waking up!" Stiles told Jess. She looked at Derek and her heart fell. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles panicked. "Just hold on!" Scott yelled. Jess felt around at his pulse and felt it get weaker just as Scott announced he got the bullet. "Punch him!" Jess yelled. "What?" Stiles questioned. "Just do it!" She exclaimed. "Please don't kill me for this!" Stiles said to Derek who was still unconscious. Stiles punched Derek across the face as hard as he could and Derek woke up. "Ow!" Stiles said. Jess helped Derek to his feet as Scott handed him the bullet.

Derek bent over the counter with the bullet as he bit the top of it off and spilled out the gun powder and wolf's bane. Derek went to brush it in his hand, but Jess stopped him. "You have to get rid of the gun powder first." She told him, pulling out a lighter and lighting the pile of powder and wolf's bane. It went up in sparks and Jess brushed it in her hand, looking at Derek. "This is gonna hurt." She told him. She put the wolf's bane one his arm and jammed it in the bullet wound. Derek yelled in pain as she pushed the wolf's bane deeper into the wound until he finally collapsed over howling in pain.

Then all the sudden the dark purple blood veins and blood went away and instantly a blue smoke came out of his arm. "That was... awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "Yes!" Scott and Jess looked at him. Then Jess helped Derek up, and couldn't help but feel his hard muscles on his torso. "Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well accept for the agonizing pain…" Derek replied.

"Well I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles remarked. Derek gave him a pissed off look and Jess pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh. "Okay we saved your life." Scott said. "And that means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott told Derek. "And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything."

"Oh you're gonna trust them?" Derek questioned. "You think they can help you?"

"Why not?" Scott questioned. "They're a lot fricken nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek told him

A little while later, Scott and Derek pulled into the Beacon Hills long term care center in Jess's car and then went inside. Jess already knew who the Argents were and what they did as well as who was in the long term care center so she waited in the car. The Argents were a family of werewolf hunters she read about in a few books that became known when they killed the first werewolf werewolf in their town a few centuries ago.

After a few minutes the two emerged from the building and Derek got in her car. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Like someone hit me in the head with a bat." He replied. Jess smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive towards her house. "Where are you going?" Derek asked as she drove past the road that led to his house. "You need to rest for a couple of days." She told him. "And the hunter's know where you're at so you can crash in my spare bedroom for a night or two." Derek was about to object, but Jess spoke up. "No objections." She told him.

They arrived back at Jess's place and got out of the car. "My mom works late this week." She informed him. "She won't even know you're here since she normally sleeps when she gets home on the afternoon." The two walked inside and Jess led him up to the spare room. She left to go make him a cup of tea while he got comfortable and had the same thought running thought her head. _Derek Hale staying at my house.._.Once the tea was done she poured it into a mug and took it up to Derek's room.

The door to the spare room was half open so Jess walked in as Derek slipped his t-shirt off, revealing his perfectly sculptured back as well as the spiral tattoo in the middle of his back. Derek turned his head and saw Jess in the doorway with the mug in her hand. She walked over and handed it to him. "Get some sleep." She told him. Derek gave her a smiled that wasn't cold or sarcastic, but actually warm almost. Jess turned to leave, but Derek grabbed her hand "At the clinic, I could hear your heart rate going through the roof." He told her. Jess gave him a shocked look "I thought you were going to die." She told him.

"Why do you care if I die?'

"I just do."

"But…"

"I'm glad you're alive, can we leave it at that?" she asked. Derek nodded once and Jess left the room and went down to hers.


	6. Burnt Cinnamon

Jess awoke the next morning to find her mom had already left for work and decided to check in on Derek. He was still asleep and she creeped in the room to get the mug from his bed side table, but his eyes opened. "Sorry." Jess whispered picking up the mug. "Didn't mean to wake you up…" Derek sat up against the headboard. "You didn't." He assured her. Jess smiled and turned to leave, but Derek stopped her. "Jess?" he said. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I'm nice." Jess replied with a chuckle. "And I care about you…and I don't want you to die." Derek was about to say something, but she cut him off. "I have to get ready for school so I'm gonna go do that." She half stuttered, getting up and walking out.

In her room Jess showered, dressed, did her hair and make-up, and collected her school things before walking out . She walked to the spare room where Derek was and knocked before entering. "I'm leaving." She told him walking in. Derek looked up and saw Jess dressed in dark red skinny jeans, a white V-neck, black boots, and a black leather jacket with her hair in long waves. "I'll be here." Derek told her. Jess smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear before walking out of the room.

It was a normal day at school which was a nice change and Jess had Derek on her mind most of the day. Scott came up to her after the bell rang and told her Derek wasn't at his house. "He's staying at my place for a day or two." She told him. "He has to be able to rest." Scott smiled at her. "Shut up." She told him, slamming her locker door and walking to her car.

Back at home, Jess threw her back on the couch and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from her mom.

_Jess-_

_Came home around noon and went back to work around four. I will be home late tonight. Money for dinner is on the counter._

_Love, Mom_

Jess saw her mom left money for take-out on the counter like the note said. She pulled out the lemonade and poured herself a glass when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled as she put the lemonade away and Derek appeared at the counter. "Hey." He greeted. "Hey." She replied, taking a sip of lemonade. "Anything out of the ordinary today?" he asked. Jess shook her head once. "No."

"The hunters went to my house today."

"How do you know?"

"I went to check something, but they were there."

"Glad you stayed here?"

Derek smiled and looked down. "Yeah." He said.

Jess walked to the couch and opened her backpack and pulled out her notes as leaned back on the couch to read them. Derek sat on the chair next to her and Jess could tell he wanted to say something. "What is it, Derek?" she asked, looking over at him. "It's different." He said. "I have spent so much time by myself; I don't know what to say." Jess smiled and closed her notes. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. He nodded once. "What's the real reason you left?" He gave her a long look before answering. "Beacon Hills just reminded me of everyone I lost…" Derek explained. "Almost my entire family died excluding Peter and Laura." Jess took his hand in hers. "Sometimes being alone makes it worse…" she told him.

After a little while, Derek excused himself to shower and Jess ordered Chinese. She ordered an order of beef and broccoli, wan tan soup, two spring rolls, and beef Lo Mein for dinner. Then went upstairs and changed into a pair of black shorts and a long sleeved grey shirt. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and washed the make-up from her face before returning downstairs.

Derek emerged from the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror and was greeted by his reflection. He could hear Jess pay the take-out guy and take the bag into the kitchen. He dried his skin off and pulled on his jeans and a clean t-shirt that Jess let him have before going downstairs where he found Jess unloading the Chinese food he could smell from upstairs. "Hey." Jess greeted, sensing him behind her. "Hey." He replied walking over. She handed him a plate of Chinese food and took hers over to the table, sitting down with him and enjoying the dinner containing WAY too much salt.

The two ate talked as they ate their meal together and Derek for the first time for a long time, actually smiled and laughed a little.

After dinner, Jess cleaned up and Derek decided to call it a night. He thanked her for dinner and went up to bed, but Jess stayed downstairs to sit in her dad's study. She didn't read anything or do anything, she just sat there at her dad's desk in silence, inhaling the burnt cinnamon scent that lingered in the air that belonged to him as she looked around at the room.

Two hours went by until Jess finally stood up and went upstairs to bed. She looked in Derek's room and saw him lying down looking asleep so she went to close the door when his voice sounded. "Hey." He said. "Sorry, just checking." She told him feeling embarrassed. He sat up and turned the light on signaling Jess to come in which she did. "Can't sleep?" she asked, sitting on his bed side. "Yeah." He answered. "What about you?" Jess looked down. "I have been thinking a lot about my dad lately." She explained. "I guess I have really missed him lately."

"Yeah, I think about my parents sometimes." Derek admit. Jess looked down at her hand and the blanket, causing a piece of hair to fall in her face. He raised his arm and put his hand on her chin and raised her face. Then he tucked the fallen hair behind her ear and looked into those blue eyes that were so beautiful. What he did next surprised him just as much as her. He put his hand on the side of her neck and his thumb on her jawline and leaned in and pulled her face to his and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a soft kiss and Jess reacted smoothly, raising her hands to his hard shoulders and kissing him back. Derek kept the kiss soft and gentle, but intense at the same time. Jess brought her hands to his hair and took a fistful of his dark black hair as he moved his hands to her sides.

The kiss continued for several seconds until Jess pulled back and put her forehead against Derek's. "I should go to bed." She whispered. Derek kept his eyes closed and nodded as Jess brought her hands down and slid out of his hands. She walked out of the room without a word and closed the door behind her, then leaning her back against the wall and sliding down to the floor with her hand on her mouth. She had an ear to ear smile and then she got up to go to her room where she crawled under the sheets and fell asleep, replaying the kiss over and over in her head.


	7. Spiral of Feelings

The next morning, Jess woke up early as for usual and went through the morning routine when found her mom was already gone to her morning shift. Jess decided to make mint green tea and stood over the stove as the water boiled when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I am gonna head out, see if I can find any leads on the alpha." Derek told her. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Jess turned around. "Don't mention it." Derek looked at Jess's vibrant face that was coated with little make-up with her hair in a braid and her outfit of dark jeans, a white V-neck, and a grey jacket with a pair of black vans. She was stunning

"About last night…" Derek began. "Don't worry about it." She cut him off, pouring the tea into her thermos. He tucked his hands in his pocket. "Need a ride back to your place?" she offered. "Sure." He said. She grabbed her backpack, thermos, and then led him to the car.

Once they were on the road, neither of them said much of anything as they drove to Derek's place. He felt bad about last night and felt like an idiot for kissing her. He just stared out the window the whole time and she stared straight ahead the whole time.

Jess pulled in front of the Hale house and stopped. "Here you go." Jess said. "Thanks." Derek said, opening the door. "Derek." Jess said. He turned towards Jess who reached over and grabbed his arm, pulling him gently to her and pressed her lips to his. Derek slid back into the car as he put a hand on the side of her neck and return the kiss, deepening it a little.

The kiss lasted over ten seconds until Jess finally parted her lips from Derek's and smiled. "I'll see you later." she told him opening her eyes. He looked her in those blue eyes and gave her an all teeth smile before kissing her once more and then exiting the car. Jess pulled out away from the Hale house and drove to school, smiling the whole way.

Once at school, Jess saw no sign of Scott and went over to Stiles. "Is Scott here?" she asked. "I saw him, but I think he took off with Allison." He said. "Great." Jess said. "Did you hear about last night?" Stiles asked. Jess shook her head. "There was an attack at the video store. Jackson and Lydia were there." Stiles explained. "Both of them are pretty out of it. Jackson is all shaky and Lydia didn't come in today."

"Looks like Derek will have a busy day."

Just then the bell rang resulting in the two parting ways to go to their classes.

The day went by uneventfully as other than students murmured about what happened with Lydia and Jackson at the video store.

Once the day let out, Stiles told Jess he was going to talk to Lydia about what happened. "I heard from one of her friends that she's an emotional mess so watch out." Jess warned. Then she walked to her car and drove to Derek's.

Upon arriving, Jess let her hair out of the braid and allowed it to fall in waves as she recoating her lips with lip gloss. She got out her car and walked up to the front door, taking a breath before walking in.

Jess was greeted by the sight of Derek doing pull ups on a door frame leading into the living room. She saw his muscles flexing with every pull up and how his body glistened with sweat. "I guess being a werewolf has advantages." She said. Derek dropped from the door frame and turned around. "It does." He said. Jess smiled. "Did you hear about the attack last night?" she asked. "Yeah, with Jackson and Lydia?" Derek said. "He killed the video clerk." Jess reminded him. "I have a feeling these aren't random killings."

"Neither do I." Derek agreed stepping closer to Jess

"What do you think it is?" she asked, stepping closer

"A pattern of some kind. Werewolves normally have reasoning behind their killings."

Derek took a final step towards Jess, bringing him only a couple of inches from her face. Jess smiled and lifted her face so Derek could place a kiss right on her lips. Soft as usual, but still had the intensity in it. Jess brought her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, her instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. She ran her hands through his dark hair as he held her up and kissed him back.

Derek pinned her up against a wall and kissed her harder, moving from her lips, to her jawline, to her neck. He bit on her neck gently and kissed his way back to her lips when he pulled away to look at the door. "You have to hide." He said setting her down, taking her hand, and leading her to the room where he and Scott fought a couple days before.

"Stay here." he told her and rushed off to the back hallway and disappeared behind the wall just as the front door was kicked open and a man armed with a shotgun came walking in with a male with black spiked up hair and a young woman with long brown hair followed behind him. The man with the shotgun looked around before telling the other two no one was home. "Oh he's here." the woman said. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out." The guy with black hair said. "Burying a bone in the backyard." The woman looked at him. "Really… a dog joke?" she questioned. "If you really want to provoke him say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she could have her first litter… or how she howled like a bitch, WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF." Just then a loud roar sounded and the guy with black hair flew backwards into the wall. Jess saw Derek with his canines out and looking really pissed. He jumped onto the wall and leaped over the staircase and kicked the man with the shotgun back into the what used to be living room.

Derek looked at the woman with long brown hair and looked ready to kill. She pulled out a black baton looking device that extended out and as Derek went to attack, she raised it, hit him with it and Derek fell to the ground in pain. Jess closed her eyes and looked away from the sight as Derek squirmed on the ground. "Wow." The woman said. "This one grew up in all the right places…I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." An anger swelled up in Jess and she was about to lose it. Jess watched as Derek crawled towards the couch and pull himself up and then make a second attempt to attack the woman, but only to be electrocuted again and slide over to the door frame. The woman chuckled. "Ah, nine hundred thousand volts." She said. "You never were good with electricity were you?" she questioned. "The whole fire, which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." She continued.

"And well maybe we can help each other out. Yes your sister was severed to pieces and used as bait to try to catch you.., unpleasant and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true. And here's the part that might really kick you in yer balls…we didn't kill her." Derek gave her a hard look. "You think I'm lying?" the woman questioned. "Wouldn't be the first time." Derek replied. "Sweetie." The woman said. "Well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am kay?" she asked. "We…didn't...Kill... Your…sister." The woman whispered as she got closer to Derek. "You hear that? There's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold heart truth." She said standing up. "They found bite marks on your sister's body Derek, Whadda ya think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who it is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved everyone goes home happy." Derek looked down and away from the woman who knew what it meant. "Unless you don't know who he is either." She said. "Well guess who became totally useless?" Kate said turning around as Derek got up and ran from the house as Kate fired an Uzi where Derek was originally at.

Jess saw the woman was out of bullets and decided to make a run for it. She ran out from behind the wall and out the front door to her car as the woman appeared on the porch. She opened her car door, getting in as fast as possible to get the hell out of there. She slammed on the gas and sped out away from the Hale house hoping that Derek was alright.

Once on the main road, she was a good distance from the Hale house when Derek appeared in the road. Jess hit the brakes and opened the passenger door for him. He walked around and got in, closing the door behind him. "Are you alright?" Jess asked, continuing to drive down the road. "I'm fine." Derek said. "Who in the hell was that?" Jess questioned.

"Kate Argent." Derek answered. "She's Chris Argent's sister who came to help find the alpha."

"Well she's seems nice." Jess said, turning onto another road. "And what didn't you mean when you said it wouldn't be the first time she was lying?" Derek looked at her. "We have a bit of a past…" he admitted. Jess looked over at him. "I am not even going to ask." She replied looking back at the road.

Jess returned back to her house with Derek and saw her mom already went to the parent teacher conference at school. She went up to her room and her phone began to go off. She saw it was Stiles and answered it. "What's up Stiles?"

"I found something."

"What?"

"Lydia has a video of the alpha on her phone and I don't know what to do?"

"What do you mean a video?"

"She must have had her camera on when the alpha ran from the store."

"Send it to my computer. I'll show it to Derek."

"Have you heard from Scott today?"

"No, you?'

"No."

Stiles hung up and Jess went over to her computer and brought up her email. She awaited the email from Stiles as a still shirtless Derek walked in. "Stiles has a video?" he asked. Jess looked at him. "Yeah, he's going to send it to me in a minute." She told him. Derek sat on the chair in the corner of Jess's room as she logged into her email. She spun on her desk chair and looked at him. "Wanna crash here one more night?" she asked. Derek smiled. "Sure." He said. She blushed a little as he looked at her when her computer beeped. She spun around and saw it was the video from Stiles. Derek walked over and leaned closer to the computer next to Jess as she played the video. They watched as the alpha broke through the glass window and run off past Lydia and the car. "Well he looks friendly." Jess remarked. Derek stood up straight. "I have to find him…" Derek said, soundly fairly pissed.

Jess stood up so she was only inches from Derek's face. "Now?" she asked. He half smiled. "Not exactly…" he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Jess's lips. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as he grabbed her sides and kissed her back, feeling her soft and delicate lips against his.

Derek lifted her up like he did at the house earlier and she wrapped her legs around his waist like before. She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head as he carried her over towards the bed and collapsed onto it, lying on top of her. He moved his lips down to her neck and kissed her neck as he put his hands gripped her sides. He pulled her up so he was on his knees and she was on his lap. He pulled her shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder as he reconnected their lips.

He laid her back on the bed when there was a knock at Jess's door. "Jess?" her mom said. "Just a second mom." Jess said. Derek got off her and went into her bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Jess picked her shirt up off the floor and put it back on before opening the door. "Hi mom." She greeted. "Hey sweetie, I am heading to bed, but I just got back from the conference and I am very proud of you." Jess's mom told her. Jess smiled. "And so would your father." Jess's mom added. Jess looked at her mother in surprise. "Good night." Her mom said, turning and walking to her room.

Jess closed her bedroom door and gave the all clear to Derek who stepped out of the bathroom. "You'd really get in trouble if there's a guy in your room?" he questioned. "No just one who was arrested for being a murder suspect." She replied.. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

In the bathroom Jess washed her face and brushed her teeth before changing into shorts and long sleeved shirt. She brushed her hair out and then returned out to her room where Derek was at the door. "I'll sleep in the spare room." He said. Jess gave him a look and he knew what it meant. "Or I can…stay in here." he corrected himself. Jess smiled as she walked over to her bed where she pulled the sheets down and climbed in as Derek kicked his shoes off and climbed in with Jess. She cuddled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder and a forearm across his stomach. At first he was a little confused since no girl has ever really done this with him. Sure he's dated girls before, but they never acted like Jess was. He put and arm around her and held her close to him, enjoying the feeling of Jess with him.


	8. Yoda of a Beta

The next morning was a Saturday and Jess woke up to an already gone Derek.

Jess didn't see him for a couple of days and just figured he was hunting for the alpha. It was a Monday morning at school and Jess was talking to a friend when Scott interrupted. "Jess." Scott said. "I have to talk to you." The girl Jess was talking to excused herself and Scott leaned against the lockers. "Stiles is still pissed at me about Friday." Scott said. "Stiles is pissed at you about dropping off the face of the planet for a day, not returning his calls, and letting his dad get hit by a car?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Are you mad, too?"

"Scott we can't afford screw ups like Friday."

"I know."

"Listen the hunters are on to Derek and you have to watch yourself since your dating Argent's daughter."

Just then the bell rang. "Save me a seat at lunch." Jess said walking away.

At lunch, Scott was hiding from Allison behind a history book as Stiles ate an apple in front of him. "The book makes it more obvious." Jess said sitting next to Stiles. "So would someone care to update me?"

"Scott has to stay away from Allison, Jackson, and Lydia via Derek's orders." Stiles told her.

"Moving on, did you come up with a plan?" Scott asked.

"I think so." Stiles said.

"Does that mean you don't hate him anymore?" Jess asked. "No, but his crap has infiltrated my life so I have to do something about it." Stiles said. "Plus I'm a way better Yoda then Derek." He added. "Yeah you'll teach me." Scott said.

"Exactly, I'll be you Yoda." Stiles told him.

"Yeah you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said in a funny voice. Jess laughed. "You said it backwards." Scott told him. "Yeah, I know." Stiles chuckled.

"You know what, I definitely still hate you A-HA oh yeah." Stiles said getting up and taking his book. Jess got up with Stiles and walked out of the cafeteria with him to his locker. "So what's your genius plan?" Jess asked. "Attach a heart monitor to wolfy and pelt him with lacrosse balls." Stiles said. Jess turned her head. "In other words get him really pissed and see if he can control it?"

"Exactly."

Just then the bell rang. "Free period?" Stiles asked. Jess nodded and headed towards the locker room. Jess waited out in the hall as Stiles grabbed his lacrosse things and then the two joined Scott on the lacrosse field.

Jess duct taped Scott's hands behind his back and put a strapped a heart monitor to him that synced up to the cell phone Stiles "borrowed" from the track coach. "Whatever you do, try to control your heart rate." Jess reminded him, picking up the second lacrosse stick and scooping up a ball. She cradled it in the pocket before sending it flying at Scott's chest. "Gahh!" he yelled in pain. Then Stiles launched another ball at Scott and then another. "You know I think my aim's improving." He said, cradling another ball. Jess threw a ball at Scott and then another and another until Scott fell to his knees. "AHH!" he groaned. Jess ran over to him. "Are you shifting?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with glowing yellow eyes. "Scott…" she said softly. "Scott calm down." he took a few deep breaths as Stiles approached and then his eyes went back to their dark brown. Jess smiled weakly and let out a breath. "So it is your pulse rising." Stiles concluded. "And that means the higher your pulse the easier it will be for you to change." Jess added. "Which means you have to find an anchor."

Jess helped Scott to his feet and backed up. "The period is almost over." She told the two. "Find an anchor." She grabbed her bag and walked back to the building.

In the building, Jess stopped by her locker to put her books away and get her backpack together. The bell rang and she watched as Scott and Stiles walked into the classroom with Allison not too far behind. Jess looked at the classroom as the other students walked in. Looking down at her schedule she saw she had a study hall so she decided to keep an eye on Scott.

Once the hallway cleared, Jess sat on the floor near the classroom and took out a book as the class began. It wasn't long before the teacher who was also the lacrosse coach began yelling. "How bout you summarize the previous night's reading?" the teacher questioned. "No, how about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read, in your entire life? No a blog? How about the back of a cereal box? How about the adults only label on your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you McCall. THANK YOU, THANK YOU MCCALL FOR EXTINGUISHING ANY LAST FLICKER OF HOPE I HAVE FOR YOUR GENERATION." He yelled. "You blew it. You know what? Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." Jess watched Scott as he grew more agitated, but then saw Allison grab his hand causing him to relax. Jess opened her mouth slightly and smiled. He just found his anchor.

After class, Jess walked with Scott and Stiles out of the building. "I saw you in class." she said. "Allison is you anchor."

Jess, Stiles, and Scott went out to the student parking lot on the side of the building and stood near a truck. "Alright Scott." Jess said. "Whatever you do, just think about Allison."

"Do you have your keys?" Stiles asked. "Yeah." Scott answered, pulling them out. Jess had Scott grip them in his hand so he was holding them up. "Now just keep holding em' like that." she told him. She gave Stiles a nod and he pulled out his keys he used to key a long scratch down the side of the truck. Jess walked over to Stiles and pulled out the phone. "Ay Ay Ay what do you think you're doing to that truck bro?" Stiles called out. The group of guys standing by the building turned around and saw the key mark causing a guy wearing a white jacket to get very pissed pissed. He and his group of guys went over to Scott and the guy with the white jacket punched Scott across the face. "Oh God." Jess said. She looked at the phone and saw his pulse going up.

The group of guys began kicking and punching Scott and Stiles and Jess watched in pain. "He'll heal right?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, but he still feels all of it." Jess said. Just then Mr. Harris came out and pulled the guys off of Scott. "What the hell do you three think you're doing?" he demanded pulling Scott up. Jess held the phone up and showed Scott his heart rate was at sixty eight beats a minute. "Detention, NOW." Mr. Harris said.

A few minutes later, Jess, Stiles, and Scott were all in detention. Jess sat in the front as the boys sat in the second row next to each other. Jess read a book when she heard the boys talking. "You're your my best friend and I can't have you being angry with me." she heard Scott say. She turned her head slightly. "I'm not angry anymore." Stiles replied. "Look, you have something Scott…whether you want it or not, you can do things nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know." Scott said. "And I will."

Jess smiled and looked back at her book. "Alright… all three of you, out of here." Mr. Harris said. The three of them gathered their books and left the classroom, saying thank you to Mr. Harris before leaving.

It was a few hours later when Jess was at home studying for an English test when her phone began ringing. She saw it was Stiles and answered. "Hey." She greeted.

"Jess, come to the school."

"Why?"

"We just need you here, just get here."

Stiles hung up before Jess could reply. She realized Stiles's voice sounded different as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of her room. Her mom was already working and wouldn't even notice she was gone.

Upon arriving at the school, Jess saw Derek standing by his car and smiled to herself. She climbed out of the car and greeted Derek. "Hey." She said. "Why was I called her at eleven o clock at night?"

"They want to prove me wrong." Derek told her

"About what?"

"I have a feeling the alpha is Scott's boss and of course Scott doesn't think so, so he is going to try to draw the alpha in."

"How?"

Just then a high pitched loud "howl" came out. Jess looked at the school. "You gotta be kidding me." Derek said. Jess chuckled. "Well I am pretty sure that won't be affective." Derek shook his head. Jess walked over and leaned against his car with him. "Why do you think it's Scott's boss?" she questioned. "I just do." Derek said. "The police found a deer with a spiral on its side a few months ago."

"The vendetta spiral?"

"Exactly, and his boss's heart kept rising every time I asked him a question."

Before Jess could respond, a loud, low, roar came over the intercom and it caught both Derek and Jess's attention. It went on for a few seconds until the scary sound finally stopped.

"Now that's a howl." Jess said.

Stiles and Scott came out a minute later with smiles on their faces. "I'm gonna kill you both." Derek growled. "Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry." Scott apologized. "I didn't know it would be so loud."

"Oh it was loud." Stiles agreed. "And awesome."

"Shut up." Derek barked. "Stop being such a sour wolf." Stiles said. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked. "What?" Derek questioned, looking in the empty backseat of the car. "What did you do with him?" Scott demanded. "Nothing." Derek said. "He didn't, I was with him." Jess defended, walking over to Stiles and Scott. Just then, Derek moved a little and looked at the ground. Then blood poured out of his mouth as he was lifted off the ground and into the air. Then the three saw the alpha was the one holding Derek up. "DEREK!" Jess cried, going to run towards them, but Scott stopped her. Then Derek was thrown through the air and landed in the grass as Scott pulled Jess towards the school with Stiles following close behind.

The three got into the school and closed the doors behind them and crouched down. Jess wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked out the window. "Anything?" Scott asked. She shook her head. "No… and that's what should worry us."


	9. Evil Redness

Jess, Stiles, and Scott were crouched behind the doors, grasping what was happening. "We have to lock the door." Stiles said. "With what?" Scott questioned. "Anything." Stiles replied. Then he looked out the window and saw the bolt cutters he brought to get into the school in the first place. "No way." Jess said. "You got a better idea?" he questioned. Jess didn't reply. Stiles saw the coast was clear and opened the door slowly to walk outside where he dropped the bolt cutters. Jess and Scott watched as Stiles got closer to them when the alpha came out from behind Stiles's jeep.

"STILES RUN!" Jess yelled in terror. Stiles looked up, coming face to face with the big ass full wolf alpha and ran back to the building. He put the bolt cutters through the door handles and sunk to the floor. "Jess, why are you even here?" Stiles asked. Jess gave him a confused look. "You called me and told me to come." She reminded him.

"No I didn't." Stiles denied.

"Yeah, ya did." Jess told him, pulling out her phone and showing him the call she got no more than a half an hour ago. He looked at the phone screen confused. "I didn't call you." Stiles told her. "Then why is your number there?" Jess asked. Stiles shook his head. "I don't know." Then Jess remembered the way "Stiles" sounded on the phone.

The three got up and began running down the hall towards an unlocked classroom. Once inside, they closed the door behind them and went to push the desk in front of the door, but Stiles stopped them. "The door's not gonna keep it out." He said. "And it's your boss, Deaton."

"What?" Scott questioned.

"The alpha, your boss." Jess said.

"No." Scott denied.

"Yes, your boss is a murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles agreed.

"No, it can't be." Scott kept denying.

"Think about it." Stiles said. "He disappears and shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air…that's not convenient timing?"

"No, it's not him."

"He killed Derek."

"Derek isn't dead, he can't be." Jess told Stiles.

"Blood squirted out of his mouth, that doesn't really qualify as a minor injury." Stiles replied. "He's dead and we're next."

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to a car, get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job." Stiles said. Scott nodded in agreement and the three went over to the windows. Scott went to push one of them open, but Jess stopped him. "It won't open, the school's climate controlled." She reminded him.

"Then we break it." He compromised.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles pointed out. Scott looked around. "Then we run really fast." He said. Jess looked out the window and saw Stiles's jeep. "Stiles, what's wrong with your jeep?" she asked. "What? Nothing's wrong." He said. "The hood is bent." She told him.

"You mean dented."

"No I mean bent." Jess said backing up towards the desk, letting him get a closer look. Stiles held up his flashlight to the jeep. "What the hell happened to my…" before Stiles could finish, something came flying in through the window, shattering the glass and hitting Jess in the head. She fell to the ground unconscious as the boys dropped to the floor and saw what was thrown… Stiles's car battery.

"Jess!" Stiles said in a loud whisper. Scott crawled over and checked her pulse. "She's alive, just unconscious." He reported to Stiles before seeing the blood coming off the side of her head. He put his fingers to it and saw there was a gash on her head. "We have to get her out of here." he said. Stiles stood up as Scott picked up Jess in his arms and carried her out.

In the hallway, Scott and Stiles were trying to figure out a place to go. "Somewhere without windows." Stiles said. "Every room in this building has windows." Scott reminded him.

"Somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room."

Once in the locker room, Stiles and Scott were figuring out what to do after Stiles reminded him there was nothing near the school for a mile. "What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested, tightening his grip on Jess. "That could work." Stiles agreed. "We go outside, get the keys off his body...guh, and then take his car."

"And him."

"Fine, whatever."

The boys went to leave the locker room, but Scott stopped him. "Wait." He said. "I think I heard something." The boys looked at the door and slowly backed up. "Hide!" Scott said in a loud whisper. Stiles got into a locker as Scott rushed over to Coach's office to put Jess under the desk before going back out and hiding in a locker.

Both boys covered their mouths as someone entered the locker room when someone looked into the locker Scott was in. He opened the locker and both of them screamed as Stiles got out. "What are you trying to do kill me? Get the hell out!" the janitor yelled, shoving the boys out and closing the door behind them, only to be pushed up against the door and scream in terror as the alpha slashed his claws across his back, splattering blood on the door. Stiles and Scott ran down the hall and away from danger as Jess laid unconscious on the office floor.

Scott and Stiles reached a back door and tried pushing it open, only to find it blocked by a dumpster. "What about Jess?" Scott asked. "We can't go back there while the alpha dines on the janitor." Stiles replied

"If we don't the alphas gonna kill her."

"Scott, if we go back there, we'll die too."

"It's Jess."

"I know, but right now, I say we try to find a way out and we go back for Jess before we leave."

"Fine." Scott agrees half-heartedly.

Back down in the locker room, Jess was vaguely coming to and found herself in the coach's office. She went to get up, but dizziness and light headiness came over her. She saw a small pool of blood where she was lying and put a hand to the side of her head when she discovered she was bleeding from a gash on her head. She reached for her phone and saw she had ten missed calls from her mom. She couldn't remember what happened that caused her head to get a gash on it and why she was at school in the first place, but knew ten missed calls from mom was a death sentence.

Jess hit the call back to her mom and it rang a few times before her mom answered.

"Jess where the hell are you?"

"Mom, I'm at the school…"

"Why the hell are you there?"

"I don't know, but I do know there's a gash that's bleeding on my head and I just woke up on the floor of the coach's locker room."

"What happened?" her mom cried.

"I don't remember Mom…"

"I will be there as soon as I can, and so will the police, just stay calm."

"I'm sorry Mom…."

"It's alright Jess, I'll be there soon." The line went dead and Jess rose to her feet, still light headed and dizzy as she took a few steps out into the locker room where she saw the dead body of a janitor. Jess covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming when a pair of red glowing eyes appeared. Jess stood completely still and kept her heart rate steady, not wanting the creature to know she was scared. The eyes from the shadows came closer and a dark figure appeared. Jess widened her eyes as the creatures got closer and put its face only inches from her face. It sniffed her and looked into her scared and terrified eyes with his red and evil looking eyes. "Please…" Jess said, remembering what happened. "Don't kill me." the creature backed up and grabbed the janitor's ankles, pulling him out of the room.

Jess began breathing very shallow and then could barely breathe at all. She scrambled to get her emergency inhaler from her pocket, but saw it wasn't there. She tried taking deep breaths, but it wasn't working as her panic attack took over. She rushed out of the locker room, breathing shallowly and headed towards the double doors when police sirens began sounding. She opened the doors and collapsed over as a police man ran over.

"I need a paramedic!" he yelled. Jess recognized the man as Stiles's dad and grabbed his arm gasping for air until she couldn't breathe at all. "I need a paramedic NOW!" he screamed. Jess couldn't breathe at this point and blacked out completely, entering a world of darkness.

Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Allison, and Scott poured out from the school and Scott and Stiles saw as a man began pumping Jess's chest. Scott and Stiles ran over, but a policeman stopped them. "Stay back kids." He told them. "Is she dead?" Scott asked. "He's trying to bring her back, she had an panic attack." The police officer said.

Scott and Stiles watched as the paramedic gave Jess mouth to mouth and pumped her chest again as Jess's mother crying into Stiles's dad's jacket when her daughter began coughing. The paramedic motioned for someone to bring a gurney over and lifted her onto it. Jess's mother walked by the gurney as the pushed her over to the ambulance. Stiles and Scott slumped onto the steps of the school in guilt.

After answering questions and Scott was dumped by Allison, Stiles and Scott drove to the hospital where Jess just woke up. She had a concussion and had to stay in the hospital for a few days for observation as her mom sat at her bed side holding her hand when the boys come in. "Could you give us a minute mom?" she asked. Her mom nodded and walked by the boys without saying a word.

"What in the hell happened?" Jess asked angrily as soon as her mom left the room. Scott and Stiles sat in the chairs next to her bed. "You were hit by a flying car battery, we hid you in the locker room, and then we were forced out by a janitor who was then killed in front of u, and couldn't go back for you because there was a savage, maniac killing werewolf in the locker room." Stiles explained.

"So you left me for dead?" She asked angrily.

"The alpha was there and we all could have died." Scott interjected. "We're so sorry this happened."

Jess sunk back against her pillow. "Everyone made it out…barely, but I probably would have done the same thing."

"Any way we can make this up to you?" Stiles asked. "If something ever comes to mind, but for now, I'll just let the guilt eat you." Jess replied.

Scott and Stiles smiled. "Now go home and go to bed. And since I'll be here in for a few days, could you bring my school work over after school?" Jess asked. "Yeah, bye Jess." Scott said, walking out with Stiles.

A few hours later, Jess's mom went home to bed, despite her twenty minute debate on why she should stay with her daughter. "Go home to bed mom; I'll be here all day tomorrow." Jess said. Her mother smiled weakly and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving.

Jess drifted off to sleep as the hospital noise went down to the point where the hospital was dead silent. It was around four in the morning when a noise woke Jess up. She snapped her eyes open and saw the window was open. She looked around and saw a dark figure in the corner. "Hello?" she said. The figure stepped out of the shadows and she saw it was Derek Hale. Jess allowed a breath of relief to escape her life. "Are you okay?" he asked walking over and sitting down. "Yeah…" Jess replied tiredly. Derek heard Jess's heart go up a little. "No you aren't." he replied. "What's wrong?"

"They can only give me so much for the pain so my head is killing me." Jess admitted. Derek frowned before taking her forearm in his hand. He closed his hand around it causing black to run through his veins. Jess let out a breath as the pain vanished and looked at Derek after he let go. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Werewolves can help take pain away." He explained. Jess smiled. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Derek half-smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon." He promised before walking out.


	10. Turn Of Events

Jess was back home and lying in bed with an ice pack against her head. It would be another few weeks until she was fully recovered from her head injury back after being hit by Stiles's car battery, but she was going back to school tomorrow despite her mom's offers to let her home a few more days.

She hasn't seen Derek since he came to see her at the hospital the night of the incident at the school which was a few days and she was kind of missing him a little, but she also knew since he was the most wanted fugitive in the state of California so she didn't blame him for laying low.

Scott and Stiles has kept her updated while she was in recovery with everything she was missing while she was out of commission. She was aware of Stiles making first line, Allison's necklace that Derek's sister was looking for, Scott making out with Lydia, Scott freaking out on the full moon and Derek stopping him from killing Allison and Jackson, and Scott trying to figure out if there was a cure. As far as Jess knew, the only suspected cure was killing the one that bit you, but she's never actually read it and it working.

Jess turned up the music on her speakers and closed her eyes when she heard a noise. She opened her right eye and saw her window open. She smiled to herself when she noticed Derek in the corner. "There is a front door." She reminded him, sitting up. "No one needs to see a fugitive accused of doing this to you come in the front door." He replied walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's just a scratch." She assured him.

"A three inch gash that's an inch and a half deep isn't a scratch."

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Because you're taking pain killers." Derek said looking at her bedside table where a container of pills was sitting. Jess turned her head and half smiled. "Either way, it isn't your fault." She reminded him. Derek pushed Jess's bangs away from the side of her forehead and saw a black and blue bump. "How'd you get that?" he asked. "When I fell after being hit in the head." she told him. He moved his hand down to her neck and leaned in. Jess could smell the aftershave on his skin and leaned in closer, raising her hand to his shoulder as she pressed her lips to his.

Jess smiled in the kiss and felt his hand mover to her arm. She kept her eyes close when the pair of red eyes flashed in her mind. She pulled back and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" Derek asked. Jess looked up. "Those eyes." she told him. "The alpha's eyes just keep flashing in my head." Derek dropped his arm from her's.

"Just forget it." She told him. "I have to talk to you about something." Derek looked at her. "The winter formal is coming up and someone asked me to go with them." Jess told him. "I told him I would think about it because I may have someone else…" Derek gave her a confused look. "You aren't asking me to your formal are you?" he questioned. Jess chuckled and shook her head. "No, but do I have someone else?" she asked. Derek looked at her. He looked at her blue eyes, her long dark hair, and then at her freckles and lips. Lastly he listened to her heartbeat. It was a steady beat, but the longer he didn't say anything, he heard it go up a little. He looked back at Jess's face again. "Do you want someone else?" he asked. "Yeah, I do." She told him.

"Then tell the guy who asked you that you are taken." Jess smiled and kissed Derek who kissed her back welcomingly. Jess put her hands on the sides of Derek's face and kissed him as he put his hands on her sides and laid on top of her. He ran his hand down her side and gripped the bottom of her shirt. She pushed his leather jacket off of him and it landed on the floor when he pulled back. "Your mom just got home." He said. He got off of Jess and grabbed his jacket off the floor. "I'll see you later then?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll be around." He told her turning and going to go out the window, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. When she pulled back, he half smiled and then was gone.

During lunch at school the next day, Jess was eating her sandwich when Stiles and Scott slammed their trays on the table as they sat down. "Could you be a little quieter?" Jess asked. "I have a pounding headache."

"Jackson knows." Scott told her. Jess looked at Scott. "Knows what?"

"That I'm a…werewolf." Scott whispered. "How?" she asked. "I don't know, he found out though." He replied. Stiles took a bite of his chicken when Scott got a weird look on his face. "Are you alright?" Jess asked. "He's talking to me." Scott told Jess and Stiles. "Who?" Stiles asked. "Jackson."

"Talk to me." Scott said. "What?" Stiles asked. "Just talk to me."

"I can't, I've never been under this kind of pressure." Stiles said. Scott began looking around looking for Jackson and was listening to what he was saying. It was obvious he was pissing off Scott off because he slammed his tray on the table.

Once Jackson's one way conversation to Scott was over, Scott told Jess and Stiles what he was saying. "He basically said he'd make my life miserable and will ruin my chances with Allison…" he said. "By taking her for himself…" just then the bell rang meaning it was the end of class. "Go to lacrosse practice after school and I'll be at the game later." Jess said getting up and walking to her next class.

After school, Stiles said Scott still didn't get the necklace from Allison and at first Jess didn't know what he meant, but then remembered he needed to get it for Derek. He also added he was going to see if Danny, the lacrosse goalie could trace the phone call and text that she and Allison received.

Jess did her school work at home and worked on her chemistry project when she saw that the lacrosse game was getting closer. She changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white V-neck, black and white Converses, and a black coat. She got to her car when she got a text. It read:

_Traced the text to the long term care center. Get here fast._

_-Derek_

Jess put her phone down and drove to the long term care center where she saw Stiles's jeep. She walked over to it and found Derek in the passenger seat. "Hey." She greeted. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Jess gave him a confused look. "You told me to come here." she told him.

"No I didn't."  
Jess showed him the text as his phone vibrated. He looked at the ID and saw it was Stiles. Jess listened as Derek talked to Stiles. "Ask for Jennifer she's been looking after my uncle… What? Stiles get out of there it's him he's the alpha!" he exclaimed. Derek saw the call get dropped and opened the door. "What happened?" Jess asked. "It's my uncle." Derek said walking towards the building, Jess following behind. "Stay here." he told her. "No, you fight off your psycho uncle while I get Stiles out." She argued. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building. "When we get in there, get Stiles and get out." He barked. Jess nodded in agreement and walked into the building with Derek.

Once in the area Stiles was in, Derek told Jess to stay in the doorway. She did as she was told and watched as Derek walked out to where Peter's nurse was standing and then elbow her in the face. "That's not nice." She heard Peter say. "She's my nurse."

"She was a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get outta the way." Derek barked. "Ah damn." Stiles said dropping to the floor. Jess got on the floor and went over to the side of the nurse's station, motioning for Stiles to come over. He crawled over and then the two watched as Derek growled as went to attack Peter, only to be slammed into two walls and then drug down the hall by his neck. "My mind, my personality, was literally burned out of me." Peter said. He dropped Derek on the floor and Peter grabbed a key off the nurse. "You want forgiveness?" Derek asked after getting up and punching Peter in the face who barely showed a sign of pain.

"I want understanding." Peter said before head butting Derek and kicking him across the floor. "I watched Derek get his ass kicked once, I am not doing it again." Jess said, getting up. "Jess what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked as Jess ran at Peter, jumping and tackling him into the wall only to be then thrown across the air and into the nurse's station. She got back up as Peter approached her and picked her up by the neck. "You're the one from the school…" he said. Jess tried to pry his hands from her neck. "You showed no fear of me, and you aren't now either by your displays of action." He continued. He threw her into the wall behind him and she fell to the ground. She coughed and pulled herself up as she saw Derek was just trying to get up.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" Peter questioned as Derek spit out blood. "Slowly healing cell by cell slowly coming back to consciousness." Peter went on. "Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura…pushed me over a plateau in the healing process, I can't help that." He continued as Derek got up and threw punched at Peter who blocked them and then grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed on it to the point you could hear the bone cracking. "I tried telling you what was happening." Peter said as Derek sunk to the floor. "Tried to warn you." Peter grabbed Derek by the jacket and threw him through the glass window of the nurse's station. Jess got up and jumped on Peter who had a quick reflex of flipping her over onto the ground.

"I give you credit Jessica, you are a fighter, able to get the jump on someone and with stand pain looking at how you have been thrown around, but always you always seem to get right back up." Peter told her, walking to the side of her and crouching down. "And I am pretty sure you'll get back up again so I am going to remind you what happens when an alpha bites a human…" he continued. "The pain of the bite going through your nerves and tissue making some unbearable to move in some cases and how it either turns you…or kills you." Peter opened his mouth and bit into Jess's side causing her to cry out in pain. Peter unclamped his teeth from Jess's flesh after a few seconds and stood up.

"If you don't die, you'll be a great beta Jessica." He walked off to where Derek had drug himself. Stiles rushed over to Jess who was experiencing a great deal of pain. "Oh my God." Stiles said looking at the wound. "Stiles you have to get me out of here." Jess said. Stiles picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. "Where am I supposed to take you?" he asked. "Take me to your house, my mom is home by now and can't see this." Jess told him. He rushed to the other side and started the car. "What about your car?" he asked. "We'll get it later… we have to go." Jess said. Stiles sped out of the parking lot and drove towards his house.

Stiles helped Jess upstairs to his room who then collapsed onto his bed. "It's spreading too fast…" Jess got out. "I feel it."

"What should I do?" Stiles asked. "There's nothing you can do, just-" just then, Jess arched her back, closed her eyes, and cried out in pain which then turned into a howl that sounded like the one Derek made at the vet's office after she jammed the wolf's bane into his bullet wound. Stiles backed up into his desk chair and watched as Jess squirmed in pain. Then she let out a howl that sounded like Derek's did when he growled at Peter in the hospital. Then she went completely limp and Stiles got up. "Jess?" he said. He saw Jess's closed eyes, but saw her chest rising. Then he saw the bump on her head go down and the black and blue fade back to her normal skin color. The gash on her head shrunk until it went away completely.

Then he saw Jess move again slightly. "Jess?" he said. After he said her name, her eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

_Alright now I know I have skipped a few episodes, but I am trying to catch up to season three. It's been a tad rushed, but hopefully this turn of events will keep you hooked to the story now that Jess is a werewolf. Ever since I started this, I knew Jess was going to be turned into a werewolf just to spice things up __ I will update soon_


	11. Disappearance

It was Monday morning and Jess was getting ready to leave for school. She dressed in dark red skinny jeans and a black shirt with a pair of black Vans. She put her hair into a braid and then brought her hand up so it was in closer to her face. She extended her new claws and smiled slightly. Ever since that night, she hasn't talked to anyone including Derek because she had to grasp the whole, being a newly transformed werewolf, concept.

At school, Jess was quickly approached by Scott and Stiles. "Why haven't you answered any of our calls or texts?" Scott demanded. Jess opened up her locker. "It's good to see you, too." She said sarcastically. "Jessica." Stiles said. "Okay, I'm sorry if I needed a day or two to collect and figure things out." She said, growing a little irritated. Scott looked at Stiles and then back at Jess. "Okay, I get it, but now that you've collected the whole idea, are you ready to get back into the things?" he asked. Jess nodded. "We have to talk to Jackson; the Argents think Jackson is the second beta." Scott explained.

"How'd they put that together?" Jess questioned, closing her locker.

"The scratches Derek left on his neck, they think they went deep enough to turn him."

"Wait until after school, we have to get him alone." She told the boys, walking off to class. Both boys watched as she walked off. "I think being a werewolf made her hotter than before." Stiles said. "Yeah…wait shut up." Scott barked.

After school, Jess drove back home and then walked to Stiles's house where he was doing lab sheets from chemistry. "Stiles," Jess said, walking in. Stiles looked up. "Jackson is speeding around in his Porsche in some abandoned parking lot, we can get him alone." Stiles got up. "Let's go get Scott." He said. Jess turned to walk out, but stopped. "And remember, I have really good hearing now, so next time you want to be discreet about calling me hot." She turned around. "Be a far distance from me." then she walked out of his room and down to his jeep.

Once the two picked up Scott, they sped over to the parking lot where Jackson was. "Is there any reason why you're so reluctant to tell me what did that?" Jess heard Chris Argent say just as they entered the parking lot.

Stiles slammed on the brakes as they got near Jackson and Chris and looked at the two. "Yo." Scott greeted. "What's up?" Stiles added. "Everything okay?" Jess asked.

"Hey Scott." Chris greeted. "Your friend here was having car trouble and we were just taking a look."

"There's a shop down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott said.

"Yeah, wanna ride?" Stiles interjected. Scott opened the door. "Come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles added on as Scott hopped out of the car. Jess watched as Chris pulled something from the engine and put it in his pocket. "Hey boys…" Chris said. He walked around to the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition, causing it to roar to life. "…told you I knew a few things about cars." Then he went to his car, got in, and drove off.

Jess and Stiles got out and walked around to where Scott and Jackson were standing. "What are you following me now?" Jackson asked, sounding pissed. "Yes you stupid freakin' idiot." Scott growled, shutting the car door. "You almost gave everything away right there."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson questioned.

"He thinks YOU'RE the second beta." Jess growled. "What?" Jackson stuttered. "He thinks you're me!" Scott exclaimed, hitting Stiles's jeep. "Dude, my jeep." Stiles complained.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away LITERALLY." Scott yelled. "He thinks something's wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you, too so he doesn't kill you!" Scott went to hit the jeep again. "Wookay okay, how about we just step away from Stiles's jeep." Stiles suggested. "You know what this is YOUR problem, not mine." Jackson accused. "Okay I didn't say anything which means you're the one who's gonna get me killed, okay this is your fault." Jackson angered, shoving Scott into the jeep. "Okay can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked. Something went off in Jess seeing Scott get shoved into the jeep by Jackson causing her to stand in front of Scott, grab Jackson by the shirt, and bring out her canines as her eyes went to their glowing yellow. "Touch him again." Jess growled. "I dare you." Jackson looked at her face in fear and his heart rate went through the roof. Jess heard it and let go of him. She out her teeth away and her eyes went back to blue.

"She's one, too?" Jackson asked, looking at Scott. "Yeah and I may be a bit new to it, but you mess with Scott, you mess with me so BACK OFF." Jess growled her eyes shifting back to yellow and retaking her place next to Stiles.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you." Scott told Jackson. "I can't protect anyone." Scott said looking at Stiles. "Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asked.

Scott and Jackson went into an argument about how Jackson wanting the bite, Scott having all the power he has and doesn't know how to use it, and Scott told Jackson the bite ruins your life. "It ruined your life." Jackson hissed."It's like turning sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when you should have started off with a Honda." he compared. "Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackosn gave Scott and Jess a cold look before walking back to his car.

"Okay." Jess said, walking up behind him, grabbing his jacket, and slamming him against his car. "Let me paint you a picture, Jackson." Jess growled. "You are running, running from a group of hunters whose only purpose is to KILL you and they have crossbows and automatic weapons." She said. "And then once a month you have to lock yourself up because the full moon makes you want to go out and kill anything with a heartbeat and you can't control it unless someone teaches you." She went on. "You could rip your mother's throat out without thinking twice. Now, you still want the bite?" she questioned, letting go of his jacket and backing up to the hood of his car. She held up her hand and extended her index finger claw. She put it against his car and quick drug it along the pain, leaving a medium length scratch. Jackson looked at it in disbelief. "Nice car." She said, walking back to the jeep as he got in and sped off.

The boys stared at her and she smirked. "Sometimes excessive force is necessary." She said, getting into the jeep.

Once Jess got home she went up to her room and flopped onto her bed. Her mom has gone off to work and wouldn't be home until after two in the morning. She was about to get into the shower when a familiar scent caught her attention.

Jess could smell Derek's aftershave along with another scent that was what she described as musky with a touch of pine. She saw him appear near her window and got off her bed to stand up. "Peter was right." He said entering the room. "You do make a good beta." Jess smiled. "Better than you?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't go that far." Derek said approaching her. He was only inches from her face when he finally stopped and Jess looked into his green eyes. Before she could say anything else, Derek crashed his lips to hers and slipped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Jess laced her arms around his neck and kissing him back as he ran his hands up her back. He brought out his claw and ran it down the back of Jess's shirt, ripping the fabric. Jess pulled away from Derek. "Really?" she questioned. "Yeah…" Derek replied, reconnecting their lips and pulling the fabric off of her.

Jess pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders and stepped backwards towards the bed until finally collapsing onto it, Derek on top of her. He moved his lips to her neck and then down to her stomach. Then he kissed his way back to her lips. Jess slid her arms to the bottom of Derek's shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on the ground before kissing him again.

Close to an hour later, Jess was just about asleep on her side with Derek's arm wrapped around her. She could hear the _thump thump thump_ of his heartbeat and his steady breathing.

Derek was still awake and looked at Jess. He could tell she was asleep and half smiled which disappeared when looked over at the alarm clock on the bed side table next to Jess and realized he had to go. He slid his arm off of Jess and carefully got out of bed, getting dressed quickly and went around to Jess's side to kiss her head before going out the window and rushing to his house.

Jess heard Derek get up, get dressed, and leave. She was a little hurt, but didn't think much of it since she figured Derek wasn't the kind of guy to stay the whole night. Instead, she got up and went over to her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before getting into pajamas and going over to her desk. She opened her laptop and logged in to Pandora before pulling out a book on werewolves and began reading, but was instantly distracted by the sound of someone's heartbeat… Jackson's heartbeat.

"No one else coming?" she heard him ask. Jess looked out her window and the next thing she knew, she was out the window and running at full werewolf speed down the street towards Jackson's scent which led her to the Hale house.

By the time she got there, she was around back because gun fire was going off in the front. She ran inside and found Scott sitting against the wall, shot. "Get out of here!" she head Derek yell. Jess ran over to Scott and helped him up. Then she looked at Derek. "GO!" he yelled. Then he opened the front door and ran into gun fire.

Jess took Scott and ran out of the house, but got a bullet in the arm. She kept pulling Scott along and was a good distance from the house before collapsing. She looked at Scott and saw he was shot in his upper body…with a wolf's bane bullet. She picked him up and carried him out of the woods to the animal clinic.

She ran in the front door and to the operation room. "Deaton!" she exclaimed. Then the veterinarian appeared. "Help him."

"I don't know what-" the vet began.

"I know who you are and what you do, now help him! Please!" Jess cried

The vet set down what he had in his hand and went over to Scott. He took his shirt off and examined the wound. He pulled the bullet out and then pulled out a powder he sprinkled in the wound, causing the bloke smoke to emerge from the wound. Then Dean began stitching it closed. "Why won't it heal?" Jess asked. "It's wolf's bane, it is a very unique flower that is even more unique when it's weaponized." Dean said. "I see you took a hit, too."

"Yeah, but worry about Scott." Jess told him.

"He is just about done." Deaton replied, finishing the stitching on Scott. He motioned for Jess to come over and took her arm when she did. He cleaned it before sprinkling the powder into it, causing the blue smoke to emerge from her wound, but her wound healed. "Is it supposed to do that?" Jess asked. "It may have been a different form of wolf's bane, or you are just a stronger beta than Scott." Dean told her.

"How would I be stronger?" Jess asked.

"It was just your fate." He explained, putting his powder away. "Thank you." Jess said. Deaton nodded. "I have to go, tell Scott to call me when he wakes up." She added walking out.

She ran to the Hale house and burst through the front door. "Derek!" she called out. "Derek!" she ran upstairs to look in the rooms before going back downstairs. When she didn't find him, she knew the hunters captured him. "DAMN IT!" Jess screamed, punching a hole through the wall. Then she heard someone coming and ran off back into the woods and back to her house.


	12. Charred and Transformed

The winter formal was the next night and Jess promised Scott she'd go dress shopping with Allison and Lydia to keep an eye on Allison. She was looking at the one rack when a dress caught her eye. It was a strapless dark purple dress with a black ribbon around the waist and a ruffled bottom. She pulled it off the rack and examined it when something caught her attention…Peter's voice. "Allison." She said to herself. She ran over to where she last saw Allison and saw her talking to Peter. She ran over and grabbed Allison's arm. "Hey." Jess said. "I found a dress and I need your opinion." Allison looked at Peter. "Bye." She said to him before following Jess willingly.

In the dressing room, Jess could hear Peter talking to her. "You know Jess, you could be an amazing addition to my pack." He told her. "You are very capable. You heal faster, you're stronger and faster than Scott, and I know Derek will like having you around more." Jess thought about Derek. "Yes, I know about you two, and if you want to find him, you have to help me." Jess pulled on the dress and actually considered being in his pack if it meant finding Derek.

Jess walked out and showed the dress to the girls and Stiles who was holding half a dozen dresses for Lydia. "It looks great on you." Allison complimented. "Yeah, you look great Jess." Stiles seconded. "Keep looking." Lydia disagreed. "Try to find a lighter color." She turned and Stiles followed her. Allison walked over and held up her dress. "Whadda ya think?" she asked.

"You'll look great in it." Jess told her.

"Ya think?"

"Definitely, it goes great with your complexion."

"That's what that guy said." Allison said walking into the dressing room. Jess growled and walked back into the dressing room.

After another hour of shopping, Jess settled on a dress that was a strapless with light pink at the top, but had a black bottom with a black ribbon to separate the colors. It had a free, wide bottom that spun out when she spun and it went great with the black high heels and pink head band she purchased.

When Jess got home, she showered, washed her face, put lotion on her legs, and then did her hair. She let it down in long waves and put her headband on top of her head. She did her make-up light, only putting a little of everything on. After putting her dress and pantyhose on, she put on a long black necklace on and a ring with a pink stone on it along with an elegant watch. Then she put on her favorite perfume before leaving.

At the dance, she sat at a table by herself watching Stiles enjoy his date with Lydia and everyone else enjoying themselves, so Jess decided to take a step into some fresh air. She was hit by a cold wind and crossed her arms. "Where are you Derek?" she asked looking up at the sky.

Then she looked straight and saw Chris Argent come out of the woods with Jackson. "Oh no…" she said to herself.

"You aren't going to hurt them are you? Jessica and Scott?" she heard Jackson ask. "That snake!" Jess exclaimed taking off into the school. She looked around for Scott and didn't see him, but found Stiles in the hallway. "Stiles!" she cried, running over. "Jess, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him. "Jackson told them…the hunters, he told them about me and Scott." She told him.

"What?"

"Where's Scott?" she asked. "I don't know, I think he took off with Allison somewhere." Just then Stiles saw one of the hunters come inside. "Get out of here…now." Stiles said. Jess turned and saw the hunter. "Find Scott." She said, running down the hall and out the building. She kicked off her heels and ran straight into the woods. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and reached the Hale house in record time when a scent hit her in the face…it was Derek's.

Jess followed the scent to a small door that looked like it went underground. She went to go inside when she heard someone coming out.

She ran and hid in a group of trees as she watched Kate Argent step out. Jess waited until Kate was driving down the road before going inside the passageway. She followed a hallway down the underground facility and found a sliding door. She pulled it open and saw Derek passed out as with chains restraining him. She rushed inside and over to Derek. "Derek!" she said. He didn't open his eyes. Jess put her hands on the patch that had wires in it and he instantly awoke with a roar before realizing that it was Jess.

"Jess?" he questioned. She pulled the wires off of him and went to unlock the restraints. Derek watched as Jess fiddled with the shackles when movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw one of Kate's henchmen appear. "Jess!" Derek exclaimed, but the man shot a bullet at Jess. It hit the wall behind her and she turned around, in full wolf. She lunged at the man who pulled out a baton like Kate had at the house and shocked her when she was close enough. She collapsed to the ground and squirmed in pain as Derek roared with anger. "Did you come to save your little boyfriend?" the man teased. Jess went to get up, but got electrocuted again, sending her out of wolf form.

"It's amazing how so many volts can cause you to lose strength, cause the inability to shift, and all sorts of other fun stuff." The man taunted. Jess squirmed in pain, but was boiled with anger. Then she spun herself around and kicked the man's feet from underneath him. She grabbed the baton and electrocuted the man with nine thousand volts until he was almost dead. She got back up and went over to Derek.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and tried to undo the shackles again, but couldn't. "Come on!" she exclaimed in anger when a car motor caught her attention. "She's coming back." Derek said. "You have to go."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Jess, go!"

Jess looked at him in disbelief. "Derek…" she said. "Go." He said sternly. She got on her tip toes and kissed him before running out of the room and outside just as the car pulled in. She ran the other direction and then caught Scott's scent. She followed it out of the woods and to his house where he was just coming out of.

"Scott!" she yelled. "I found Derek!"

"Where?" Scott asked. "Under his house…we have to go now!" she exclaimed. The two betas ran out into the woods, Scott following Jess to the Hale house.

They snuck into the underground and Jess led Scott to the room where the found a man about to hit Derek with a baseball bat. Jess saw a sheet of red and ran at the man, tackling him onto the ground and punched him across the face, causing him to fall unconscious.

Jess unlocked Derek's shackles and as soon as he got down he hugged Jess tightly. She hugged him back, feeling his strong arms around her once again.

Derek let go of Jess and grabbed his clothes. He put his shirt and jacket back on before grabbing Jess's hand and walking out with her and Scott.

Outside, Jess was helping Derek up to the house. "Wait…" he breathed out. "That was…"

"Don't say that was too easy." Scott warned. "Whenever someone says that, bad things happen." Jess looked at Derek and gripped his hand tighter. He half smiled at her just as an arrow flew and hit her in the chest. She looked at the arrow and then up at where it came from and saw Allison and Kate before falling backwards, but Derek caught her as she fell, going to the ground with her.

He looked up and saw the Argents on top of a boulder and watched as Allison held up her bow towards him and Jess again. He dropped Jess and took an arrow to the shoulder, falling to his knees as he saw Jess pull the arrow from her chest. Then he heard Kate say flash bolt. "Scott your eyes!" he yelled to warn Scott, but Allison fired the arrow and a bright flash went off, temporarily blinding Scott.

Derek sat up and pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Then he felt Jess grab him and pull him up. "Come on." She said. The two rushed over and pulled Scott towards the house, but Jess collapsed onto the ground from the pain in her chest. Derek got to the ground with her and put an arm around her. "Allison, I can explain." She heard Scott say. "Stop lying." Allison spit. "For once stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you everything at the formal, cause everything I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me." Allison finished for Scott.

"Yes." Scott agreed.

"I don't believe you." Allison said.

"Thank God now shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate interrupted.

"You said we were just gonna catch them." Allison said. "We did that, now we're gonna kill the," Kate said, raising her gun at Jess. Derek quickly got out in front of her and took the bullet to his chest. "See not that hard." Kate said. Jess crawled over to Derek and saw his eyes were closed. "No, you aren't dying." She cried and punched him across the face. He didn't wake up. She could hear his heart beat and punched him again, this time with better results.

Derek opened his eyes up to a bloody and teary eyed Jess. "Keep your damn eyes open." She said as she helped him sit up. Just then, the front door to the house opened. "Allison get back." A newly arrived Chris Argent said. Scott scurried to his feet as Kate raised her gun towards the house. "What is it?" Allison asked. "It's the alpha." Scott answered.

Next thing everyone knew, Chris, Allison, and Scott were flipped onto the ground by their feet except for Kate, whose arm was in Peter's death grip. She fired three shots before getting her arm crunched and thrown onto the porch only to be dragged inside.

Jess got Derek to his feet and then looked at her chest. The wound already healed and her dress had a large blood stain on it. "You okay?" Derek asked. She nodded. He took off his jacket and gave it to her, remembering she was in a strapless dress and torn pantyhose with no shoes. She happily accepted the jacket and pulled it on before going inside with Scott and Derek.

The three betas went inside and found Kate lying dead on the floor with her throat ripped out. Scott took his position by Allison and told her to run. Derek was on the other side and Jess walked in after Allison ran out.

Jess took the first lunge at Peter, only to be thrown into the wall. Then a huge fight broke out between the three betas and the alpha. The betas were flipping off of walls, being thrown across the room, and being kicked, punched, thrown, and tackled.

Derek saw Peter began shifting to Alpha form and went to hit him across the face, but he grabbed his foot and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Jess rushed over to him and put him up against the wall. "Derek." she said. Then she watched as Peter went into full alpha form before throwing Scott out the window. Then he jumped through the shattered window as Jess kept trying to wake Derek up.

After a minute he finally came to and jess helped him up and out of the house. Then they noticed Derek's charred and burned uncle lying almost dead on the ground. Derek broke away from Jess, walking over to him and bending down next to him. "Wait!" Scott yelled. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you… Derek if you do this, I'm dead. Her father her family, what am I supposed to do? "

A silence fell for a few moments before Derek raised his claws. "No wait, don't don't don't!" Scott begged, but Derek brought his hand down and ripped Peter's throat out. Derek stood up and looked at Scott with glowing red eyes. "I'm the alpha now." He growled.


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Once Peter was buried, Stiles drove a bloody and battered Jess home. Once there she showered changed into her pajamas. She walked out to her room where her destroyed dress lay on her bed. "Best hundred bucks I've ever spent." She complained as she picked it up and took it to her closet to deal with later.

As she closed her closet up a familiar scent caught her attention. She turned around and found Derek standing on the roof wearing a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt with a red rose in his hand. Shocked and surprised, Jess ran over to the window and opened it. "What is this?" she asked happily.

"I know you didn't get the night you probably imagined so I thought I would try to fix it." he explained.

"Well I don't have a fancy dress…" she reminded him.

"You don't need a fancy dress to look beautiful."

Jess's cheeks were flaming red at this point. "Hold on." She told him going back into her room. Pulling her clothes off as she rushed over to the closet, Jess looked through the hangers for what she was looking for. She had a navy blue dress that fell to above her knees loosely and was sleeveless. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice enough. She pulled it on and then tied her hair into a side ponytail that rested on her shoulder with her long bangs framing her face. Finally she pulled on a pair of black flats as she walked back to her window. Derek stepped over and helped her onto the roof as he looked at her outfit. "Do I look alright?" she asked nervously. "You're perfect." He said. Jess blushed again as Derek held out the rose to her. She accepted it as Derek walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down. Jess walked to the edge and asked where they were going. "It's a surprise." He stated. "Now come on." He said holding his arms out. Jess rolled her eyes and jumped off the roof into Derek's arms. She smiled widely as he put his forehead against hers and gave her an all teeth smile.

After setting her down, he held her hand as they walked to his car where he opened the door for her to get in before getting into the driver's side. He drove them into the Beacon Hills Reserve where they went all the way up to the top of the small mountain. At the top, there were candles sitting on the rocks and Los Angeles by Peter Bradley Adams playing lowly. "Oh my God Derek…" Jess gasped looking at him. "You did all of this?"

"I thought something simple would suffice." He replied.

"It's perfect, it's better than perfect…" Jess smiled. Derek returned the look and then got out of the car to open her door for her. She stepped out and Derek took her hand in his, leading her to the center of everything where he pulled her close to him. She slid her arms around his neck as his held her around her waist close to him while the song played.

Jess looked in Derek's green eyes and smiled. "I never expected you of all people to do anything like this…" she admitted.

"Me neither, but your night got ruined." Derek replied.

"It was ruined from the start."

"And now?"

"It's beyond perfect."

Derek smiled and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and passionate and when she pulled away, she put her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her and continued to move with the music wishing in his head that time could just stop all together so he could live in this moment forever.


End file.
